Halliwell Deflection
by PrInCeSsFBi
Summary: A future one shot on how Henry Jr. received his power. A future fic featuring the entire student body and faculty of Magic School


**Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed**

Henry Jr. silently flipped through the pages of his latest book. His lunch was untouched as it normally was and he sat alone as it usually was. Ms. Donovan with her graying hair and wrinkled hands looked up from her glasses on the far edge of her nose watching him carefully.

Henry was the eldest of Paige Matthews, the fourth sister to the Halliwell Charmed Ones. Normally the older woman frowned at food being brought into the library but it wasn't a surprise that the young fifteen year old had returned. He wasn't how you would say small willed. He was intelligent. Very intelligent and he was brilliant for his young age. But he lacked in the powers and physical aspects of a teenage boy. He was small for his age and his recently brown hair had turned to a bleach blonde from an experiment with potions.

His powers were another thing; he only acquired the ability to orb and orb telekinesis like his mother. To Ms. Donovan that was enough but understood the burden. Both of his sisters had received lost powers of the past Halliwells, and in comparison to his cousins Henry was lacking in his abilities. He couldn't control his orbing to add to his teenage angst story.

But he wasn't entirely lonely, which Ms. Donovan was happy for. He always was hanging out with Will Sinclair, a tall scrawny quiet boy who didn't bring much attention to himself but continued to make sure he wasn't held back by his rather conflicting past, making sure he had time for the young Halliwell; along with his cousins Wyatt and Chris, although Wyatt and Chris also had their own teenage issues.

To the young Halliwell the library was a type of sanctuary much like it was to Ms. Donovan herself. With the small comprise to bring a plate of his aunt's cookies the older librarian allowed him to sit in between the shelves of the several rows of the developed collection to the library for the hour period.

A small boy that Ms. Donovan remembered from this years orientation upon which she helped with by giving tours, stumbled into the large room of books. Looking back the boy quickly kept his gaze down as he handed a piece of paper to the librarian. Collecting a few books she waved a hand over to desk, putting the articles on it on lock, a trick she had picked up from a former guest presenter. The boy ran out after a moment of what appeared to be awkward waiting and soon Ms. Donovan was off in a rush to find the headmaster.

Henry turned a page once more, stopping as his sharp ears picked up a small movement. Turning around he saw no one. But then he orbed out as he turned back to see a large boy sitting in front of him.

"Sorry Hen didn't mean to scare you." He innocently apologized as Henry rolled his eyes closing his book.

"Whatcha ya doing in here Henny?" Another boy's armed snaked around Henry's neck holding him with a locked grip on his shoulders. "I like the hair."

Priestly tugged on the back of his head messing with the bleached color.

"What do you want?" Henry mumbled in an embarrassed annoyance.

"Nothing." Charlie replied with a shrug next to James. "We just had this down time and figured we'd visit our favorite Halliwell. Hey what's this?"

Grabbing his hand Henry recoiled covering the small straight cut across his palm half of it a scar the other scabbed over.

"Hey, quick question, is that mortal daddy of yours still around or did a demon kill him off already?" Priestly sneered grinning at the way Henry's face seemed to turn to a slight flaming pink color.

"Oh I think you got him upset." James said mockingly. "Well with that mom of yours I wouldn't be surprised if she just brought demons home. Kept them for special times if you know what I'm saying."

"Book." Henry called. In an orb a large first edition from the back slammed into James's head.

* * *

"Pen, how gross can you be?!" Patricia exclaimed as she watched her cousin make out with what's his face while sitting on whatever his name's lap.

"I think it's romantic." Laura giggled, a smile placed on her face.

"Well, of course you think it's romantic, it's called being the product of a cupid." Maxine, Patricia's twin smiled tossing a fry at her younger cousin.

"Mhmm, I wonder how Uncle Coop would react to the fact that his daughter is the female version of Eros." Patty teased watching her cousin's head spin so fast her long styled brown hair hit the boy's face.

"You wouldn't!" Penelope gasped looking at her younger sister who attempted to stifle her laughter.

"Of course I would. But I uh…think he'd be able to figure it out from the smudged lip stick." Putting her chin out Penelope slowly wiped a hand across the side of her face, glaring at Patty.

"You're going to make an evil whitelighter one day." Penelope continued to pout, watching as Kent or Clark or something walked away.

"Whoa…" Laura held out an arm to which Maxine grabbed her wrist from across the table keeping the blonde steady.

"You ok?" Patty turned watching Laura scrunch her eyebrows together.

"Yeah, I'm just feeling some major heat."

"Yes, it's me towards my cousin. You made cute locker jam boy go away." Penelope crossed her arms, resembling her mother in so many ways.

"You don't even know his name?" Patty smirked with a bemused expression.

"Well either Pen's about to literally throw you under a bus or someone is very very angry." Laura frowned pushing her food away, her cupid empathy making her nauseous.

* * *

"Hi." Melinda hopped over sitting down opposite of her brother who was once again writing in his journal, scribbles of hand writing and small sketches on the side of the paper.

"Go away." Chris lightly spoke keeping his nose in the journal allowing Melinda to only see his dark moussed hair.

"You once were such a happy child." Melinda sighed waiting until Chris rolled his eyes closing his journal and looking up at her gleeful blue eyes.

"What?"

"I need money." Melinda spoke with a smile holding out her hand.

"What about the five Mom gave you yesterday?" Chris exasperated glaring at his younger sister.

"I used it." She replied holding her hand out still. "Money please."

"When?" Chris could never understand how his sister was able to buy things at random. It was like shopper ADHD.

"Yesterday."

"Why?"

"Because Mom gave me five dollars yesterday?"

"What the hell did you get for five dollars?"

"Coffee."

"Coffee?"

"Yes."

"For five dollars?"

"I wanted a cookie too."

"So you paid a full five dollars for a coffee and cookie. Five dollars even." Chris raised an eyebrow watching as she nodded her head.

"Yes, it's called the economy Chris. I'd like to welcome you too it." Melinda smiled holding out her hand again.

"So many of the presidents promise to change it and yet nothing happens." Chris stalled making his sister more impatient.

"Yes, it's very sad. Money please." She set her lips in a firm line holding her small hand out expectantly.

"And you wonder why I don't normally talk to you." Chris continued letting his sister wait.

"I'll go find Wyatt if I have too." Melinda threatened. Chris smirked pulling out his wallet from his back pocket and handed her a five, ignoring the roll of her eyes as she saw the small straight wound at the bottom of his palm. "Thank you, your contribution is greatly appreciated."

"Really?" He raised an eyebrow again crossing his arms.

"Yes."

"And what is your buying?"

"Coffee and a cookie." Melinda nodded standing up. "See ya."

"He…" Chris started before he realized it was pointless as his sister walked off with his five dollars.

Beginning to open his journal he felt himself gaze off daydreaming again thinking of dark clouds and broken bridges. His dreams becoming more and more detailed, confusing him and assaulting him with absolute fluster. His muses were interrupted though by a loud crash. Jumping, he grabbed his journal and bag as the table he was sitting at pushed him up against the wall. The sight before him sent fury through him as he pushed past the crowd. Henry, hair bleached from a potion accident, struggling to pull himself up from between a table and bench.

Shoving he pulled his arm back as Charlie saw him coming and opened his mouth to say something to the approaching witch. Throwing a punch he hoped he knocked it right off as Charlie fell back.

* * *

"So, what is it you want me to do exactly?" Henry Sr. asked as he walked along side his brother in law, Leo.

"Just teach the kids how it is to not have powers. They're going to be in a situation at one point in their lives were they're powers aren't accessible and they need to know what to do." Leo simply replied watching as Henry sighed off his nerves stretching out his arms in his brown leather jacket.

"Oh Leo, there you are." Ms. Donovan hurried over arms full of books. "Here are the books you requested."

"Books?" Leo glanced at her confused. "What books?"

"The books you requested, you sent that Hampson boy." She frowned lowering her arms slightly.

"I never sent for any books Ms. Donovan."

"But…oh dear." She gasped, realization on her book worn face. Before Leo could blurt out his 'what' a loud crash and screams filled the other end of the halls.

* * *

"Hey hey hey!" Will shouted stepping in between the boys and Chris. Henry standing, walking over behind the tall honey blonde flinching as Priestly attempted to push past Will who stopped him, Chris reacted shoving past him but Will pushed against his chest. "Cool it. Calm down."

"Yeah Chrissy. Go help that wuss of a cousin of yours. You're lucky the big bad demon boy body guard of yours showed up. Does this happen at all of demon attacks at home?" James taunted laughing. Turning Will glared at him.

"You really don't know when to shut up do you?!" James smirked opening his mouth to respond before Will's fist collided with the side of his face. Will lunged to his waist and made the other young man fall bring him down as well. Charlie fell on top of Will before Chris jumped in tackling Priestly. Henry, soon joining in.

"Come on demon boy. Use your powers." Charlie pushed down on Will's chest with is knee holding his hands above Will's head, sneering at the small cut at the bottom of Will's palm. Relaxing his arm, Will let his hand escape and threw a fist connecting solidly to Charlie's nose.

"I don't need to use my powers to beat the crap out of you." Will whispered punching Charlie again.

"If you won't then I will." With a sharp light to Will's chest sending him across the room the crowd of students spread allowing Will's slim body to slide across a table, falling to hit the floor, his head smacking the marble with a crack.

"HEY! HEY!" a new voice boomed. Professor Dean, tall with dirt blonde hair and forest green eyes stormed over in a pair of jeans and canvas shirt to the middle of the fight. He struggled to pull James off of Henry before pushing the young man back. Force fields separated James, Charlie, and Priestly on one side, Chris and Henry on the other as Professor Harper stood at the door way of the mess hall with his hands raised, Professors Medal and McGraw next to him.

"That is enough!" Professor Medal commanded silencing the room and protests.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Dean growled, the young whitelighter circling the group, but both parties were obviously too steamed to talk.

"Whoa, a stare game." McGraw sarcastically clapped. "That's almost as exciting as watching my cat shed. Which is even more entertaining seeing as how I don't own a cat. Headmasters office, now."

With a groan Will pulled himself up from the floor careful of his head which he hoped wasn't bleeding, he didn't need to freak Henry or Chris out now. Rubbing a hand on his chest he started to walk following the group. Keeping his eyes down he made sure one was watching Chris and Henry, ignoring Professor Dean's secret look of concern. But suddenly Henry's hand was in Will's face, the small boy's body in front of him and felt someone orb him from his original spot. A fireball ricocheted into a wall, students dropping down screaming.

Henry stared down at his hands gapping as they didn't feel scorched or burned. His palm wasn't red and blistered or bleeding. It was fine. Holding his hands out, he turned them over looking at the strange blue glow stretching from his finger tips all the way to his scar on his left hand.

"What is going on?!" Leo's voice called entering the room. The silence in the room ignored the situation more for the reaction of the headmaster as he stepped into the mess hall.

"Henry…" Henry Sr. spoke stepping slowly forward staring at his son. "Leo, what's happening?"

"I um…I think I might know." Professor Harper spoke in stepping forward to Henry who was still memorized by the soft blue on his hands. "It appears Henry, has a new power."

"Well thank you Mr. Obvious. He just deflected a fireball of course he has a new power." McGraw put in.

"Fireball?!" Henry Sr. voice rose but Leo just shook his head.

"Ms. Donovan can you please go get Johnny Kingston." Leo spoke, the librarian nodding her head leaving in search for the student assistant. "The rest of you get to class. Now please."

With a quick scurry the students grabbed their things and hurriedly left to escape into the halls and converse on their new topic. The glow of Henry's new deflection power vanished into his hand, through the crease on his palms.

"Now, what happened?" Leo asked but no one spoke.

"Henry." Henry Sr. said under his breath loud enough for his son to hear.

"We got in a fight." Henry Jr. spoke softly.

"We? You attacked me!" James protested.

"Yeah and then he," Charlie pointed a finger at Chris who flexed his jaw. "Joined in."

"I don't want to hear a word from you." Dean growled looking for the wound on Will's honey blonde head after making him sit down. "You're lucky I orbed him out of the way. That damn fireball of yours could have killed him."

"Dean." Leo retorted for the man's language but the young whitelighter ignored him.

"It was self defense. That's what you guys teach right?! He's a demon and was attacking me."

Almost as if to prove him wrong Dean held his hand over the wound he had found by the way Will winced at the slight pull of his hair. The soft angelic glow absorbed into his skull and the small gash closed quickly.

"He threw a book at my head!" James returned to the subject after realizing that Dean could very well kill Charlie at the moment if he kept glaring at Will.

"Probably because you were running your mouth off again!" Chris finally piped in advancing towards James but was stopped by McGraw's cane.

"Chris." Leo scowled at his son outburst. He wasn't getting many answers here but he was piecing together some things.

"No! What did they say Henry? Tell them? Explain why they felt the need to throw you across the lunch room." Chris protested looking at Henry who sat uncomfortable with the sudden attention of everyone.

"Uh…I uh…They um…" Henry squirmed. Looking up at Henry Sr. he tried to hide the heat in his cheeks as everyone was looking at him. "They said stuff about Mom. Said she brought demons home for special time and asked if you were dead yet."

Will, who had been preoccupied with the floor looked up in disbelief at Henry and then at Charlie, James, and Priestly. Chris obviously furious by the comment was sending daggers their way clenching and unclenching his fists.

"What?" Henry Sr. gapped at the reveal.

"He's lying!" Priestly protested

"We were just minding our own business in the library and he threw a book at my head." James added before McGraw snorted.

"He's not lying and you don't even know the 'I' before 'E' rule so shut up." The Elder said annoyed to James, leaning on his cane. "Henry was sitting in the library before the three buffoons walked in. They started saying mean things about mommy and daddy making Henry being the noble son that he is orb a book at his head. Nice shot. But of course the best odds in the world, three against one they got into a fight. And your son, being the protective cousin that he is joined in. But broody boy looking out for his two friends decided to intervene hoping to end the small war peacefully. Mr. talks-a-lot ran his mouth off and with tempers raised the fight continued until Self help over here used his powers against him."

With the bewildered stares from the boys the literature teacher sat down shrugging at them placing two hands on his cane. "Fascinating stuff, really. I could write a book. Maybe make a movie. Or a soap. Would you like to fill in the part where you felt your cause needed to stick and attacked this guy over here with a fireball knowing fully well that the use of powers intentionally on another student or faculty member could result in the stripping of your powers?"

"What?!" Charlie shouted as McGraw made a point to look at him.

"You didn't really think I was just one of those Elders who meditated and wore robes. I have a power too you know. If any of you paid attention to Mr. Harpers's class you would have known that." McGraw spoke as Harper smiled to the floor at the man's faked exasperated stare at the young boys who were gapping horror.

"You can't take away our powers, that's like illegal or…" Priestly stopped looking for some reasonable excuse as to how to they could keep their powers.

"Yes, we can. You used your gifts to intentionally harm another student." Medal crossed her arms sticking her leg out to the side with her hip cocked.

"But he shouldn't even count as a student. He's a demon! He's like the school pet or something!" Charlie protested.

"Watch it, Williams." Dean threatened keeping a hand on Will's shoulder.

"You are walking on thin ice Mr. Williams." Medal warned. Everyone sat silent for a moment before Leo spoke up.

"Come on you three, to my office so we can talk with your parents about this." Stepping aside Leo let the three boys miserably move out to the door. "You three can clean up this mess; I'll talk to you later."

Nodding Will stood up to stand next to Chris.

"But first, Henry, why don't you talk with Professor Harper and Mr. Kingston. Your dad can go with you." Leo added.

"Yep." Henry nodded crossing his arms.

"So…I'm not in trouble for throwing a book at James's head?" Henry spoke suspiciously; his parents never letting him get away with such things.

"No, I probably would have done it too." Henry Sr. nodded. His son looked up at him in disbelief. "Of course I need to make it took like I actually did something of punishment because then what kind of parent would I be. So I'll be calling your mother and letting her tell you aunts about your new power."

"What?!"

"Sweetie, our little boy has turned into a man!" Henry Sr. shouted walking out of the room with his son following behind.


End file.
